


Sweet Temptation

by LadyDisdayne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, But the sith arnt all that sithy, Fluff, Getting Together, Ice Cream Parlors, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn, Sith Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDisdayne/pseuds/LadyDisdayne
Summary: Obi-Wan had always thought he was satisfied with just vanilla. Good thing Qui-Gon slipped into his life to show him a little temptation isn't such a bad thing.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 31
Kudos: 64
Collections: Backwards QuiObi Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ins0mnia (tornado_fox)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornado_fox/gifts).



> This was inspired by the wonderful, as I know her, Dooku the Cat. Her Patreon is [ HERE!](https://www.patreon.com/ins0mnia) Twitter[HERE!](https://twitter.com/ins0mnia11/)  
> I can only hope I did her stunning artwork justice! 
> 
> This art and fic were inspired by the artwork of Kurtssingh - their Patreon is [ HERE!](https://www.patreon.com/kurtssingh) Tumblr[HERE!](https://kurtssingh.tumblr.com/)  
> Thank you Chibiobiwan for betaing!

“Just say ‘Aaaaa!’” The menacing spoon was forced closer to Obi-Wan’s face, the large hand and arm it was attached to wrapping closer around him. “I know it is your favorite, Master Kenobi!”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth in protest and the large spoonful of brightly colored, sugary sundae was gently, yet firmly shoved between his lips, coating his tongue in rich chocolate and strawberry. The taste was overwhelming, especially when combined with the all consuming presence that was Sith Padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn.

Qui-Gon had begun following Obi-Wan a few cycles prior at the direction of Master Dooku, if the flash of red and black Obi-Wan noticed on occasion was indeed the Sith Lord and his Knight Xanatos checking up on their Padawan, was any indication. At the time it began, the Jedi Master had paid Qui-Gon little mind, letting him trail behind as Obi-Wan did his shopping or ran other errands.

If anything, it made his job of watching the Sith’s movements easier. The Sith were not much more than a separate faction of Force users from the Jedi, both following the Force and its guidance, just down very separate pathways, even if they ran half of Coruscant’s underground and who knows how much of the outer rim’s spice trade. It was better than allowing the Hutts, who encouraged the slave trade, to take control.

None of this however made it less against the Jedi code for Obi-Wan to consort with the young Sith, no matter  _ how  _ alluring his golden eyes and easy smile might be. 

“Padawan Jinn, _please,_ this is highly inappropriate.” Despite his words, Obi-Wan knew he was blushing from the Padawan’s watchful gaze. It was hard not too, when Qui-Gon looked at him like he did.

“But  _ Master,”  _ The way the word rolled off the Sith’s tongue was like quicksilver, poisonously beautiful and soft as it rumbled through him, “I even brought a spoon this time.”

“That matters very little, Padawan Jinn. What would your Master think?”

“Oh, I doubt he would mind.” Qui-Gon’s eyes glanced up, and Obi-Wan’s gaze followed to where Dooku and Xanatos were walking by the cold cream parlor windows. “After all, he did recommend it. Something about not wanting a repeat of last time. The staff complained about the clean up.” 

Obi-Wan’s ears burned red at the mention of the incident, a brief memory of warm fingers and cold vanilla cream sending a deep blush up his neck. It was far from the first time Qui-Gon had spoken with him, had tried to push the boundaries of what it meant to be Jedi and Sith, two sides of a coin that should never meet. 

No, the Padawan had broken down Obi-Wan’s walls long before, with gentle smiles and helpful hands. While Qui-Gon had been trailing Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but begin to notice the kindness in the Sith’s heart as he helped an elderly Tortuga with her shopping or stopped to make a crying child laugh. That was even before he had started speaking to Obi-Wan in earnest. 

Once he had, something deep in Obi-Wan knew he was done for. Qui-Gon’s deep, rumbling brogue had shattered whatever flimsy façade of control he had over the situation after watching the unfairly attractive Padawan  _ helping  _ everyone they crossed paths with. And of course, there were his  _ hands  _ to consider, large enough to encompass Obi-Wan whole, and his fingers— Obi-Wan choked on the thought, stopping it in its tracks. 

Those sinful fingers spoon swirled around the decadent sundae, and Obi-Wan was careful to try and not to watch as Qui-Gon’s broad tongue lapped at the dripping sauce and bits of cookie. He knew his blush deepened at the thought, having first hand knowledge of exactly what that tongue could do. 

Another memory came unbidden, his fingers in that smiling mouth, cold cream melting down his wrist as the overly talented tongue licked the sensitive skin, teasing between his fingers. Of soft love bites being sucked into the delicate skin of his wrist, tasting imagined remnants of sweet cream as they sat in this very booth, legs pressed close together while Obi-Wan tried, not very hard,  _ if  _ he was truthful with himself, to eat his vanilla cone in peace. 

Obi-Wan shifted in his seat, his leggings suddenly too tight, his growing erection at the memory rubbing against the fabric of his smallclothes. Qui-Gon chuckled, a deep sound that echoed through Obi-Wan’s very core. 

“Let me help you with that,  _ Master _ .” The sundae suddenly shifted, and along with it Qui-Gon, who maneuvered them both so Obi-Wan was practically sitting in Qui-Gon’s lap. Obi-Wan choked back a moan as Qui-Gon’s own hardening member was pressed up against his ass with the motion, taunting with its size.

“Have another bite. This one will be  _ perfect _ .” Qui-Gon’s own voice was husky with  _ want  _ while the cold cream and cookie was pressed against Obi-Wan’s lips, demanding entry. Obediently, Obi-Wan opened, far too focused on Qui-Gon’s other hand, which had begun rubbing small circles across Obi-Wan’s stomach. The sensation was all at once too much and too little, and he instinctively pushed back, settling against Qui-Gon. 

Obi-Wan let himself relax into the warmth of Qui-Gon’s hold, letting the Padawan feed him bites of the slowly melting cream. A small dribble escaped the spoon, dripping from the corner of Obi-Wan’s lip, only to be caught in a hesitant kiss. 

Obi-Wan surprised himself as he turned into the kiss, capturing Qui-Gon’s soft lips, the taste of chocolate and strawberry and  _ Qui-Gon  _ lingering on his tongue as he sifted them impossibly closer. 

“Would you like to get the rest to go, Master Kenobi?” Qui-Gon whispered in his ear, nipping at the tender shell, his warm breath tickling Obi-Wan’s cheek. 

Obi-Wan shivered as his eyes met Qui-Gon’s warm gaze, heat pooling in his stomach. He hesitated, knowing that he should say no, should push the Sith away and never look back, deny himself. 

But he couldn’t. No, that wasn’t quite right. He didn’t  _ want  _ to say no _.  _ He wanted to say yes, to let himself fall into that sweet temptation.

“You know Padawan Jinn, I think I do.” Obi-Wan grinned back, pleased to see genuine surprise and delight in Qui-Gon’s face. 

Standing, Obi-Wan took Qui-Gon’s hand and let himself get led away into the sunset.

Every now and again, even a Jedi master deserves a little treat. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, these boys tempted me back. This was supposed to just be smutty ice cream times, but that good ole angst crept in. Unbetaed and probably a huge mess, but here it is. Still huge thanks to Kurts and Dooku who inspired this mess.

Qui-Gon shivered, but not from the mostly melted cold cream that was being slowly, carefully, artfully drizzled across his torso. Nor was it from the tender caress of calloused fingers across his chest, followed by a clever tongue and the rough scratch of beard. The Padawan opened his eyes to the warm blue and green of Obi-Wan’s own. His body shook again under the intensity of the gaze and never had he felt more desired. More  _ seen _ . 

Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan Kenobi would be trouble the first time he had seen the Jedi Master’s delight while ordering a simple vanilla cone at Dex’s. Trouble not in the normal way a Jedi meant to a Sith apprentice, but in the simple “ _ oh”  _ deep in his heart at Obi-Wan’s kind expression, and the small, almost secret smile when he was handed the treat. 

Master Dooku had tasked Qui-Gon with keeping track of Master Kenobi, and tempting him into joining the Sith if possible. He would be a strong ally, powerful not only in the Force but a brilliant negotiator and tactician. 

But the longer Qui-Gon trailed Obi-Wan, the more apparent it became he was the one being tempted instead. It wasn’t hard to fall for Obi-Wan, but he was sure that someone as good and bright as Obi-Wan could feel the same for a Sith, a Fallen, such as himself. As they teased and flirted their way through cold cream and opposing missions, Qui-Gon had realized it had all been a game for Obi-Wan, a way to keep track of Qui-Gon and the Sith while having a laugh when he returned to the Temple. 

Qui-Gon had made his choice to follow Dooku and Xanatos and now he would need to live with it, even if it meant that the only thing he would ever have with the Jedi he loved was this one sugar flavored night. 

The cold drizzle suddenly stopped, leaving Qui-Gon flushed and aching and he moaned inherently, begging for  _ more,  _ for whatever Obi-Wan was willing to give him. Obi-Wan shifted, straddling Qui-Gon with his powerful legs, grinding their cocks together with every lick and kiss to Qui-Gon’s neck, leaving a trail of bruises and love bites Qui-Gon would feel and relish for days. 

Qui-Gon squeezed his eyes shut, willing the ache and sorrow in his heart into the Force, wishing that he could simply live in this moment forever, lying to himself that with every nip and kiss that Obi-Wan loved him in return. Obi-Wan took his time, slowly tasting his way across the broad planes of Qui-Gon’s body, until the cold cream was long gone and the only thing that remained was the taste and scent of each other. 

“Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan brushed his fingers down Qui-Gon’s cheek. “Qui-Gon. Open your eyes for me.” Qui-Gon did as he was told, fighting the urge to squirm and look away. Obi-Wan held his gaze, smiling as he cradled Qui-Gon’s face in his hands, “Thank you. I need to talk to you before we go any further.”

Qui-Gon’s heart fell. He knew what came next, that Obi-Wan had realized what they were doing, that he had only seen Qui-Gon’s confident façade that had led them to this moment, the Padawan that pulled a  _ Jedi Master  _ into his lap in the middle of a busy cold cream parlor in the middle of Coruscant as if it was a joke. That he still saw Qui-Gon as merely the Sith that was assigned to follow him. To tempt him to the Darkside and destroy everything Obi-Wan held dear. 

That Obi-Wan would never see Qui-Gon as that man that loved him with every fiber of his being. 

Despite his resolve, Qui-Gon couldn’t stop the tears that began to fall, burning warm lines of betrayal down his cheeks. 

Obi-Wan froze, pulling back quickly to check Qui-Gon for harm. “Qui-Gon, what’s wrong? Have I hurt you?” 

Qui-Gon quickly shook his head and Obi-Wan frowned in concern. Obi-Wan would never, could never, hurt him. Every bit of pain Qui-Gon felt was his own fault, his own failures. 

“My love, tell me what’s wrong. Please.” Obi-Wan’s voice was gentle, but Qui-Gon’s heart shattered at the pet name, knowing it couldn’t be meant in the way he so desperately wanted it to be. He barely noticed his own sobs as he sat up, pulling back from Obi-Wan’s warmth.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened and his voice was rough with anger as he asked, “Qui-Gon. Did Dooku order you to do this?”

“No!” Qui-Gon gasped. “No. If anything he warned me away from you.” He blushed at his own honesty, turning away from Obi-Wan once more. “I’m sorry, Obi-Wan. I didn’t mean for this to happen.” He sniffled.

Obi-Wan’s frown deepened as he examined Qui-Gon’s face. “My own, I can’t help you unless you talk to me. For what to happen? For us to run out of cold cream?” Obi-Wan smiled, trying to lighten Qui-Gon’s mood. 

Qui-Gon shook his head and sighed, knowing that everything was at its end. No matter what he said or did, it would end with Obi-Wan walking away, and he would be left alone once more. 

“To fall in love with you. To desire every part of you. To want to spend every moment of every day by your side.” The words clawed at his throat as they tumbled out, choking in their heaviness. 

Obi-Wan laughed, tugging Qui-Gon into his chest. “My silly Sith. Is that all?”

Qui-Gon’s eyes sprung open in shock at the question. He knew Obi-Wan couldn’t possibly feel the same, but he never expected the Jedi to  _ laugh _ . Qui-Gon moved to stand, to move away. The arms around him tightened, forcing him to stay while Obi-Wan’s laugh deepened. 

“Qui-Gon, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t care for you. If I didn’t  _ love  _ you.” Qui-Gon’s head snapped up, looking at Obi-Wan in disbelief. 

“But, you couldn’t… ” Qui-Gon shook his head. 

Obi-Wan chuckled. “I couldn't what? Love one of kindest, gentlest people I have ever known? Fall for your sweet temptation? See past the title of Jedi and Sith? Look at me, Qui-Gon.”

Qui-Gon looked up into Obi-Wan’s eyes, finally recognizing the gaze for what it was.  _ Love _ . 

“Now, can I demonstrate just how much I love every part of you?” Obi-Wan shifted closer, resuming his kisses along Qui-Gon’s jaw, moving his way down Qui-Gon’s chest and stomach.

Qui-Gon nodded, still in shock even as velvet warmth encased his cock. His length was too long for the Master to take completely, but that mattered little as Obi-Wan swirled and sucked, nipped and teased.

Qui-Gon bucked and squirmed, while Obi-Wan teased and nibbled at the head, pushing Qui-Gon closer to oblivion. Before he could tumble over that edge, Obi-Wan pulled off with a loud  _ pop,  _ grinning at Qui-Gon. 

“As sweet as you taste, I have other plans for you tonight.” Obi-Wan moved again, slotting their slick cocks together, encasing them both as much as he could in his hand. He reached out and pulled Qui-Gon’s hand over his own, guiding him to tug and stroke in tandem with the Master. The warmth and friction of Obi-Wan’s cock and hand against his own were almost too much for Qui-Gon to bear as they both chased their release in perfect sync. 

“Are you going to come for me, my Padawan?” Obi-Wan asked, his voice husky with desire as he continued to thrust and slide their hands as one. Qui-Gon could do little more but nod and whimper in desire. 

“Good, come with me then, Qui-Gon. Let go.” Qui-Gon saw white as pleasure washed through him and Obi-Wan fell forward, burying his head in the crook of Qui-Gon’s neck, tucked perfectly against each other.

“You still smell of chocolate and strawberries.” Obi-Wan murmured, his breath soft against Qui-Gon’s neck as the afterglow began to fade and their combined release cooled. “I should get us cleaned up.”

Obi-Wan pulled away, grabbing wet cloths and delicately cleaning them both before sliding under the covers, pulling Qui-Gon close to his chest. 

“Obi-Wan, what about the Order? The Sith?” Qui-Gon asked. 

“We will figure it out, side by side, together. Just as we should be.”


End file.
